What You Need
by ZombeeCat
Summary: Damon's POV for the fantastic Blood-Sharing between him and Elena in Episode 4x02. My First Delena fiction. Be Gentle..


He closed his eyes as he smelled her walk in. Dammit, he wished he could just rip the way he felt about her out by the roots. She has chosen his brother and now all that was left for him here was an empty seat where a dead history teacher used to sit.

"Did you do it?"

What now? He was tired of giving a shit.

"That seat's taken," Damon said mechanically as he had all day. He was really hoping someone would get angry or drunk enough to start a fight that he couldn't wait to finish.

"But there's no one here," Elena looked confused. She looked pale too.

'Well, I'm just going to pretend like there's someone there, because the alternative it just too damned depressing." He felt the bitterness bubbling up inside him where he welcomed it.

She walked around him and he noticed the differences in her scent even though he tried to ignore it.

"Did you set off the explosion that killed the town council?"

Of course."Am I wearing my I-Blew-Up-The-Council T-Shirt? Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Did you?" she pressed impatiently.

"Noo! Anything else?" Damon rolled his eyes. He was so tired of being the first stop on everyone's list when the tragedy of the week happened.

"Yes. Something's wrong..." Elena started.

He winced as he felt himself getting caught up in another Elena drama. He should really just send her back to Stefan and be done with her. Why wouldn't she just let him lick his wounds in private?

"I can't keep any of the animal blood down."

Damon almost laughed out loud. "Well there's a shock." He put a good amount of snark in it.

She looked guilty as she went on, "I think I need your help."

He sighed. "Of course you do." He was already mentally picking out the easy prey. He flippantly listed them for her. "Pick you meal. You got Asian Fusion, Mexican, or what about some good old American Comfort Food?"

Elena immediately shot the choices down. "No. No Human Blood. Stefan's right. I need to at least try to get through this without hurting anyone."

And there it was. Saint Stefan. What the Hell did she expect him to tell her? She couldn't choke down Thumper and his pious Ripper brother was scaring her off humans. Which left...

He glared at the bottles across from him and then quickly slung back the rest of the whiskey. It burned going down and was making his next idea seem better and better... Fuck it.

"Fine," he said with mock ease. "Come on."

Damon grabbed her by the arm and dragged her behind him. She stumbled trying to keep up.

She had come to him. She needed him. Him. She needed blood and he.. could help. He was trying to see it as more self-sacrificing than selfish. He pulled her into the bathroom past him and turned to lock the door. It seemed kinda cheap to try this here but desperate times and all that.

"What are you doing? " Elena looked back at the door for answers.

He ripped his hand open in one quick graze of fangs. "Giving you what you need." Damon tried to look annoyed and not excited. "Drink."

"What?!"

"You're a new vampire, Elena. You need warm blood from the vein. Maybe this will do the trick. Or not. Just.. Don't tell Stefan."

She was staring at his hand, mesmerized by the pool collecting in his palm. "Why not?" She breathed.

Because he would kill him. Damon searched for a delicate way to put what they were about to do."Because Blood-Sharing is kinda.. personal." He tried to make it sound nonchalant.

"What do you mean it's personal?"

The way she was rocking back and forth looking at his blood was making him twitch. God, she had to be starving. He was trying to be distant but he felt so on edge that he didn't think he could sit there and talk about it anymore.

"Just Drink," he hissed impatiently. She shifted from foot to foot, humming with hunger. One last look and with his nod she gripped his hand. Their fingers intertwined as she brought his wound to her mouth.

Damon knew the moment she tasted him when her eyes flashed deep red. He attempted to remain stoic as Elena started to pull his life-force past her lips. She turned into his arm, trying to swallow more of him.. all of him and Damon just cradled her head as she clung to him ferociously.

He felt weak like his legs might give out when she suddenly pushed him hard backwards until his back banged into the wall. He grunted and tried to focus on keeping them both standing. God, he wasn't used to Elena being able to move him at all. Her aggressiveness made his whole body pulse and only pump his blood to her faster.

Damon knew she probably wasn't completely aware of the way she was grinding against him but that made no difference to his dick that she was rubbing on. He stroked her hair gently because he couldn't feel this intimate without touching her. At least he was managing to keep himself from letting his hands wander under her shirt or lower. He wasn't a saint but he wouldn't go there unless Elena was in her right mind. He was trying to keep this from going too far but it was exhausting.

Her tiny fangs were digging deeper into him and he almost came. As it was, he was breathing hard, feeling his blood fill hers. Their bodies buzzed with tense energy as Elena made small noises of greedy pleasure. He knew she'd drank enough but he couldn't make himself to tell her to stop.

Finally, the baby vampire lifted her head and sluggishly moved back. He had to steady her as she looked up at him, shyly, with his blood on her bottom lip. He wanted to lick it off, bite her hard and fuck her against the wall he was still leaning against. Instead he rubbed his thumb along her lip and stuck it in his mouth to suck clean, never breaking eye contact.

Elena looked aroused, guilty, self-conscious, but above all, sated.

"Damon.. I um.." She trailed off unsure what the rest of that sentence was going to be.

He smirked but wasn't going to help her. Breathing out shallowingly she finished,"Um, thanks. Thank you, Damon."

His heartbeats were returning to normal and he put on his most sensual smile. "Anytime, Elena." Damon walked past her to unlock the door and forced himself not to look back.


End file.
